The God of No Name: Quartus Suite
by monkan
Summary: Five year after "Tertia Concerto". Thor and Loki are finally adults and advised that it's time to look for a spouse. In the mean time, Loki has a new fantasy he wants to play with Thor. Thorki. Don't like? Don't read! Rating: M. Warnings inside. COMPLETE.


~ The God of No Name: Quartus Suite~

By: Monkan

Warnings: M/M, Sex (everything included), Incest

Rating: M (Mature audience only)

Pairing: Thor/Loki

Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. The characters belong to Marvel and the Norse Mythology.

A/N: So here's another sexy adventure in the would-be universe. I got good response on the others so keep it up. You know the drill, let me know if you like this fic and your thoughts. Who knows? there might be a fifth.

Summary: Five years after "Tertia Concerto". Thor and Loki are finally adults and advised that it's time to look for a spouse. In the mean time, Loki has a new fantasy he wants to play with Thor.

_**~ Asgard~**_

It was in the middle of the day and still they had sneaked away, unable to resist each other.

"Ah! Like that. Oh, yes. OH YESSSSSS! I love the feel of you inside me."

Loki's hand rested against the mirror in Thor's room, the flat of his hands pressed together with his reflection. Green eyes staring at the wanton image in the mirror as Thor held his hips firm and steady as he plundered his backside with force.

"Do you like this? Do you like seeing your slutty side as I fuck you? Seeing my dick moving in and out of you in the mirror?" Thor asked through clenched teeth. His body covered in sweat.

"Yes. Love it. Watching my ass stretched to its limit as I feel you- Ah! -fuck-ing me! Your strong hands controlling me. Holding my in place. Oh, fuck!" Loki gasped.

Thor dug his fingers into Loki's hip and thrust his prick in deep and hard, letting his actions speak for him as his brother let out a string of random, but very arousing comments.

He looked over Loki's shoulder and saw the face Loki was making, the sparkling green eyes that were begging for more, the open mouth, the sweat that ran down his face too. It all played together as Thor pressed forward until Loki was flush against the mirror. His prick pinning him in place as he took a few more thrusts – and from years of experience – forced Loki over the edge.

His brother let out a scream at his orgasm and the muscles clenched so familiarly deliciously around his prick. Thor thrust a few more times in the pulsing channel, enjoying fully the moment before he couldn't hold on and came inside.

Loki sighed as he felt his brother spill inside him. It was a feeling he loved no matter how many times they shared their bodies. It was a little of a hassle when they were elsewhere and had to make their way to safety after a bout of love making. Having seed dripping from your rear as you walked the halls of Asgard was a incredible rush but also a danger of being found out.

Thor pulled out with a sigh and saw how his fluids escaped from Loki's hole and ran down his legs.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are?" Thor asked while running his hands over the red globes, making Loki moan. "I could almost eat you again."

"Please don't," Loki's voice wasn't very convincing. "We don't have time for another round. Father is expecting us." His rear pressed against Thor's hands, asking for him to follow through.

The heir groaned as he felt his libido jerk. "Oh, Hel." he swore.

"What?" Loki asked, looking over his shoulder. His eyes trailed down Thor's body when he saw Thor wasn't looking at him. "Oh, my." he whispered and licked his lips. "Someone wants to play some more."

"It's your fault for being too sexy." Thor's hand wrapped around his prick and started to jerk it. He had to make it fast if they wouldn't be late.

"You are so incredible, dear brother." Loki said before turning around and sinking to his knees in front of Thor. He pushed Thor's hand away took its place with his own hand and mouth.

The golden God groaned deep in his throat as he was swallowed all the way to the base. "Oh, Loki." he whispered, his hand in the messy black strands. "You are truly a master."

His prick was being sucked just the way he liked it, hard and intense. He still liked all things Loki's mouth did on his prick, but if he had to chose this this was what he liked best, and Loki knew it. The trickster let his tongue guide the shaft in his mouth, hold it steady as he used his teeth to scrap along the flesh, just a added stimulation, as he sucked hard and deep. The shaft moving in his throat with ease and familiarity. His hands came up and teased the balls hanging under it. They pinched just the right spot that sent Thor reeling and closer to his edge.

Thor accidentally looked up and in the mirror and got a wonderful view of Loki's back side. His strong long back, pale skin, tone muscles, strong legs, and a delicious ass that were just slightly parted to show him his seed spilling from the red ring of muscles.

It was all to much and he came crashing in a blinding wave of pleasure. His shaft pulsing as it let go once more and spilled down Loki's throat. The other accepting and drinking like a starved man. It was intense and mind blowing at the same time.

When Loki was sure there were no more to drink he let the big shaft slid from his mouth and accidentally spilled a few drops on his chin.

Thor tried to catch his breath again. Feeling his brother lap at his flaccid member he looked down and smiled with bliss. He helped Loki stand up so he could kiss those red lips and suck at the remains of his release like a starved man.

"You are truly amazing." he whispered, licking at the drops on Loki's lips. "I love you so much, dear brother."

"I love you too. I don't need anyone but you." Loki said as he let his hands rest loosely against the hard muscles of Thor's chest before pulling back with a smile. "Will you help me clean me up?" he offered and he could see the light lit in Thor's eyes as he lead them to the private bathroom connected to Thor's chamber.

They had used it as children, preferring to play together there, only to stop using the chamber until the day they became lovers. Now it was a necessary part of their lives and they had more than once used it while making love.

* * *

The doors to the Allfather's chamber opened and let in the sons of Odin to the grandiose hall. A open space with a golden throne at the top of a stair case. On this rare occasion the hall was filled with people on either side, leaving a long path for the brothers to walk.

Side by side, Thor and Loki walked forward the crowd with familiar ease. Born as royalty they had grown up to be used to being in front of the people of Asgard. In the masses they saw people they saw friends and teachers, there were old and young, soldiers and scholars, everyone they could think about who lived in Asgard.

There was a respective distance between them when they came to stand just a few steps in front of the golden steps. To their right stood Thor's closest friends, the warriors three and Sif.

It was also much to Thor's irritation, which he hide expertly, that he saw Sigyn standing in the front of the masses.

"My sons." Odin began from his throne. "You have made me as proud as a father could ask for. As my heir I have a strong son with a clear sense of justice who will become a great King. I also have a son who is wise and bright in every way. He is in no way inferior to his older brother. You both stand as equals beside each other and in front of Asgard. Now that you have reached the age to become adults you are granted the privilege to eat of the golden apples. The key to our immortality. You will stay young for as long you eat them and you will begin your personal journey."

From the Allfather's left side came Idun with her basket in front of her. Inside it lay two golden apples. She descended the stairs with light steps and handed each of the brothers an apple.

Loki and Thor shared a smile as they held the apples in front of them.

Finally they would be seen as adults in the eyes of creation.

As if they were making a toast with each other they let their elbows touch before sinking their teeth into the apple's flesh.

The crowd exploded in cheers and even the floor seemed to move under their feet.

Loki's tongue came out to lick away some of the overflowing juice that he hadn't expected. The flesh was unlike anything he had ever tasted. He actually couldn't describe what it tasted like. If anything it could have been time or youth. Either way, he wasn't the only one.

Thor too had an expression of confusion on his face as he looked at his brother. But then again it didn't matter.

While they consumed the rest of their apples, Idun walked over to her husband Bragi with his harp and embraced her in his arms. Frigga walked over to her husband and placed a hand on his old to show how proud she was.

"Now that you are officially adults, my sons, you are obligated to look for spouses to stand by your side as your mother has stood by me."

It hit them like cold water. Spouses?

"Thor," Odin drew the attention of his oldest. "A King needs and Queen to help you carry on your legacy." He then turned his attention to Loki. "And it's lonely to be alone so I advice you to seek out the company of a companion too."

"We-I..." Loki stuttered. "We will take your words to our hearts." He ended with a smile.

"No need to be shy." Odin said. "There are many who have shown an interest in you."

"And I'm flattered." Loki said in a calm voice. One that didn't show what he was feeling inside. "I will let my heart decide for me."

"Me too, father." Thor chimed in after trying to melt everything.

Odin smiled at his sons before raising his arms to his people. "Let this be a time of new beginnings."

The two sides of the room melted together and seemed to swallow Thor and Loki with congratulations and some modest flirting, showing their interest while food and mead was brought in to appease them.

Among the ones who stood closest to Loki was Sigyn, her arm hocking with his and the dark haired man found it almost impossible to let go.

* * *

Two hours later Loki finally managed to get to the end of the crowd, having modestly dumped Sigyn somewhere in the middle. For once he was happy with the pressure and limited mobility such gathering created.

He threw a look over the crowd to see if he could spot his brother but none of the blond heads he saw matched his beloved brother.

With the skill of years of mastery he snuck off.

The guards at the door didn't see him but even if they had they wouldn't have been able to say anything because they were on duty.

Once Loki was out of sight he took of down the hall to safety. The even melting together in his head. He didn't feel any different from before but at the same time it felt like everything had changed.

He and Thor were immortals now.

And they needed to find spouses.

The thought dropped a clump of lead in his stomach and made Loki sick.

He didn't want to see Thor with another. He didn't want to let go off his oafish brother who meant the world to him. He couldn't even imagine how to live without having Thor in the bed of another.

He wouldn't be able to take it. No way on his life.

The young prince was pulled to the side before he could say anything and a mouth closed over his lips. If he hadn't felt the familiar muscles under his hands, seen the blond hair and beard, and also smelt the scent that only belonged to his own soap that he had used earlier to wash, he would have let his reflex of kneeing the offender where it hurt the most and then clocked him for good measures.

Loki wrapped his arms firmly around Thor's shoulders as he deepened the kiss and forced down a moan that played on his lips. Their tongues dueled together before either needed to admit defeat and come up for air.

Their gasping breaths mingled as Loki received a peck on his nose.

"When did you sneak out?" Loki asked.

"Not long before you. I was heading back to my room when I heard you down the hall."

"You're insatiable?" teased Loki.

"Only for you." Thor smiled as he stole another short kiss.

With lecherous determination Thor's hands stroked their way down to Loki's ass where they cupped and gripped tight, causing his lover to gasp and squirm against him. Their groins rubbed against each other and created delicious friction that only edged them on.

"Not here." Loki gasped. "Someone will see us."

While they were not in the eye line of anyone who was walking through this hall, they would without a doubt see them when they came to close. A risk Loki or Thor wasn't willing to take.

"Where do you want to go?" Thor asked his younger brother, nipping his lips.

Loki did his best to map out Asgard in his head and see what was closest. With the people of Asgard still gathered and celebrating in their father's hall they still had to be careful of anyone that might see them if they left.

"Follow me." whispered Loki before disengaging from his brother and walked down the long hall. His hips moving in a subtle rhythm that few would notice. Thor, however, noticed and was appreciating every little thing about it.

Thor followed Loki with a modest distance, not running to catch up because he wanted to appreciate the view as long as he could.

When Loki reached a set of doors he looked around to make sure only Thor was there with him before he lifted his hand to recite a incarnation, making the room temporarily soundproof. He then beacon with his finger for Thor to follow before he sneaked inside.

Thor let himself inside the room to find it was one reserved for dignitaries or visitors. But since there were no such person in Asgard today they were empty. The style of the room was leaning more to the feminine way with long curtains and drapes around the room and double King size bed. The room held a crimson flare with deep red covers on the bed and equal red carpets. Big pillows and layers upon layers of comfort.

Loki walked slowly over to the bed as he shed his clothes one after another until he was down to his pants and shoes. Thor who hadn't moved since closing the door behind him was enjoying the show and felt his prick grow hard against his trousers. A hand reached down to roll over the bulge, just enough to entertain it while he watched.

When his brother came to the bed he reached out to one of the drapes and guided it so it shielded him but still betrayed his shape through the red material. While standing in profile he took care of unbutton his pants, one button at the time. Teasing and promising indecent things until Thor couldn't contain his groan. He knew what was just barely concealed by the open pants, teasing his memory of its perfection. Thor licked his lips as he watched his beloved take off his boots before he could inch down the fabric over his hips.

As the erection jumped into view, hard and standing proud in the air, Thor let out a gasp. His prick jerking in response, begging to be set free.

A hand came down to wrap around Loki's hard shaft and he pumped it up and down in a slow rhythm. Thor leaned back against the wood and with fast finger worked open his own pants to let out his shaft which were weeping in joy from the tip. He licked his thumb before putting it to the tiny hole of his prick, spreading the pre-cum over his swollen head. He then wrapped his hand around the length of his shaft and began to match Loki's pace.

His brother who was watching him through the drapery let out a wanton moan, jerking his hand hard twice.

"Do you want to play by my rules, Thor?" he asked in a silken voice. "You had me this morning so now its my turn."

"I love your games, dear brother." Thor moaned. "I'm yours to do as you want with."

He could see that his words had pleased his brother before he arched his back, showing his long neck and whimpered. "Good." he said breathlessly. "Rule #1: No clothes behind these drapes." he pushed his own pants to the floor, finally leaving him naked.

Thor who was more than willing to play was beginning to take of his own clothes.

"Rule #2: I'm in control." Loki continued.

"Yes, master." Thor said in a teasing voice, getting an approving purr from his partner.

"Rule #3: No restriction on the voice."

"Yes, master." He was standing just on the other side of the thin material that separated them.

"Rule #4: You are ours."

"Ours?" Thor snapped back to reality when a pair of pale arms wrapped around his torso. "Ours." a familiar whisper said in his ear before pushing Thor through the drapes, sending a wave of air through them and rustling them until they settled around the bed.

Thor turned around on the bed and stared as he came face to face with two Loki. One was sprawled over his legs and purring with a satisfied smirk while the other stayed standing at the edge of the bed.

"Which one is the real one? Which is fake? Are we both real?" The Loki by the bed asked through half closed eyes. Watching Thor carefully for any reaction he might have. The other Loki leaned forward and dragged his tongue all the way up Thor's prick with a moan at the end.

"Am I real?" he asked with a playful smile.

The standing Loki laid down on the bed and let his hand reach out to trail a finger over Thor's hip line, a sensitive area that only Loki knew about. "Or am I real?" he teased.

Thor stared wide eyed at the twins. His mind tried to make out who was real or who was false but no matter what he tried to see he couldn't find. Both were talking, both were doing things that only Loki knew about, even the way their smiles tickled forth a dimple were identical in every way.

"Just lay back." Loki said as he once more licked the shaft.

"And enjoy yourself." the other said as he shifted until he too could lick Thor's prick.

The thunder God let out a strangled gasp as he took in the identical faces taking their fill of him. When one sucked on the side of his prick, the other would tease the head. Sometimes they both sucked on his flesh and trailed their tongues up and down his flesh, their heated hands on his flesh as their equal body weight held him down.

When the Loki who lay over his legs reached down and began to suckle his balls, the other rose up and swallowed his shaft in one masterfully go.

"Ah." Thor let his head roll back onto the bed as his chest rose in gasps. His mind was overloading. One was sucking his prick just like Loki knew he liked, with painfully slow bur firm sucks. The other was playing with his balls just like Loki.

His mouth fell open as he let his arms fall over his eyes, his body twitching and writhing under the dual torture.

Then the Loki who were swallowing his prick did a sudden series of fast sucks with so much force that he forced Thor to his edge. Loki pulled away just before the load was released and the other Loki came up and together they catched Thor's side. The white juice spilled over their chins as they lapped at the offering with groans escaping their lips.

With one final jerk, Thor was spent and while he was trying to steady himself from his orgasm he heard a wet sound that made him look up. The twins were kissing with open mouths, sharing, giving, and taking his spilled seed.

"Oh Gods." Thor whimpered.

Both Loki turned to him with a smile that could rival a cat.

"Did you like the little display?"

"Yes." Thor said in a panting voice. "You are so gorgeous."

"Which one?"

"Both."

Loki licked some seed from his lip. "Well, its not over yet." He pushed himself up on his knees and reached his hands out for Thor to grasp them.

He took them and he was lifted into a sitting position, just perfect to kiss the Loki in front of him which he did.

While he was busy tasting and sampling his own seed on Loki's tongue, the other crawled over to the mountain of pillows and began to drag them down to the others. He gathered them in the middle of the spacious bed and sat in front of them. He caught the other Loki's eyes and silently communicated the next action.

When Thor was pulled from Loki by some mysterious force he looked over his shoulder to see the other Loki was pulling him closer until his back rested against Loki's chest. The Loki he had been kissing was left at the edge of the bed with a slight disappointed look which soon changed.

Thor could feel Loki's hardness against his lower back and he felt aroused by it as hands roamed over his chest. His head was turned so his lips could be captured. He once more could taste himself on Loki's tongue and it brought a groan to all three.

The bed dipped slightly but the second Loki didn't come closer, instead he lounged at the end with his proud member on display.

"You like to look at me in the mirror while you are doing me." Loki whispered in his ear. "This time you will show ''me'' your everything." One hand reached down until the fingers were spread out above his limp prick. "I will get to see every, little, shameful, part of you."

A tongue licked up Thor's ear and his body trembled. With the help of Loki's leg hocked under his knees Thor's legs were pulled out of the way, showing his private parts to the other Loki.

"You know how I love being fucked by this part." Loki fingers trailed over his prick, "This magnificent piece of flesh which can take me to heaven." Thor groaned. "I love being under you," Loki's finger moved over one of his nipples. "Just as much as I love ridding you." he pinched it. "Just the same as you like this part of me." both his hands moved quickly down past Thor's scrotum and teased over the hole bellow it. Loki felt Thor twitch in his embrace when he came in contact with the ring of muscles.

"Well guess what?" Loki asked Thor. "Now its _our_ turn."

The Loki who was watching reached down to the discarded pants on the floor and dug in one of the many pockets. His hand found the small bottle which he had been waiting to try for the last three days. He threw it to the couple and laid back on the bed.

The long bottle landed close to the pillows and while Loki had to remove one hand he still could reach it rather easily.

"Do you know what this is?" he held the bottle in front of Thor between his middle finger and thumb. "This is something special that I have prepared just for us. I thought first that you would use it on me but I think this isn't such a bad idea. Open it."

Thor followed the command with shaking hands. He had no idea what would happen and at the same time he felt nervous, it was incredibly arousing.

Once the lid was off there was no scent or other kind of smell.

"I made it odorless." Loki confessed as he took the bottle and reached down to Thor's private areas again. His hands teasing the flesh with the bottle trailing over it, the cold exterior contrasting with the heated flesh. When Loki went even further Thor felt a new spike of heat through him. It wasn't often that he was bottom to Loki, but he knew Loki took care of him every time he were.

He felt a a finger trail over his hole before something cold pressed against it, making him jump. The strong muscles was teased apart, allowing the small opening of the bottle inside. It wasn't thicker than a finger and his body heated up the glass quickly.

"Now that was the hard part." Loki said before tipping the bottom of the bottle up, emptying the content inside him.

There was no real feeling, just a slightly moist feeling inside him as he waited for Loki to proceed. But to his surprise they stayed still with the bottle emptying inside of him. Loki sucked on his neck to keep him distracted before he finally removed the bottle, throwing it across the bed.

"Whatever you feel just go with it." he whispered, his fingers teasing the skin around his hole.

Thor was about to ask what Loki meant when one finger penetrated him and a bolt of thunder hit him. Thor screamed as he was over run by feelings he had never felt before. It was tight, it was warm. It was incredible, it was mind blowing. It was wet, and it was indescribable.

"Do you like that?" Loki whispered as he pulled out a moist finger before ramming it inside Thor again, getting the same scream again.

Thor's whole body was tense and relaxed at the same time. He laid panting against Loki's chest as his hips moved against the finger. Forcing more of the sensation.

Loki began a quick pace where he thrust his finger in and out, sometimes pushing against the side of the ring of muscles until he placed a second finger inside.

"OH! OH! AH! AH! LO-! GO-! AH! AH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"

"That's right, dear brother." Loki whispered in his ear. "Just like that." His pumped his fingers in and out of Thor. When he pushed in Thor pushed down to met him. When he pulled out his muscles clamped down on his fingers, trying to keep them inside.

"You like this don't you? Feeling my fingers breach you. Plundering your most private part."

"YE-!" Thor's words were cut of by himself.

A third finger joined the other two and soon Thor was withering on top of Loki, his body betraying him. When Loki stopped moving his fingers, Loki whimpered in protest. His body moving in hope to keep them going.

With all of Loki's strength he pulled Thor a little further up so he could reach better with both hands. His free hand trailed across the stretched line of muscles before he slowly pulled out his other hand until only his finger tips were inside. Then he pushed against one side of the hole while his two fingers from his other hand pressed against the opposite side, stretching and opening him up for their audience to see.

"I can see you Thor. All of you." the older whimpered. "I can see your shameful hole, dripping and waiting to be filled with something bigger. Something harder." Loki moved his hips, earning another whimper. "So which do you want? This." he jerked against Thor in one harsh thrust. "Or that?"

The other Loki reached down to his hard shaft and pumped it while licking his lips. "You know you want this." the lonely Loki said confidently. He crawled over to the couple, like a cat as he watched them carefully.

"Which is the real one?" he asked as he trailed a hand up Thor's chest, running his nail over a stiff nipple. "Me?"

"Or me?" The fingers stroked a little deeper and pressed harder against the hole, lube running down the fingers.

Thor tried to say something but all that came out his mouth was incoherent and mixed with moans. When he wrapped his arms around the Loki in front of him he kissed him deeply, saying everything he had to know.

Loki smiled at his brother as he whipped a little of the escaping lube up with his fingers and put it on his erection. He then shifted a little until his shaft was lined up to Thor's hole.

As his head pressed against the stretched muscles, the fingers retreated and grasped Thor's thighs. Thor moaned at the feeling of feeling the head press against his hole, but he needed more. He put his hands around Loki's back and pushed him closer. Both moaned as Loki's shaft buried inside Thor and held each other close.

Loki's hands gripped Thor's hips firmly before he began to redraw. He set a short pace with hard thrusts which were soon leaving them both in a moaning mess. The pace soon feel apart and Loki groaned against Thor's chest as he came. His prick spurting his seed deep inside his older brother and through his aftermath he could feel Thor contracting around him in a seedless climax.

"Thor. Thor." Loki chanted as he sought out a tender kiss. His member slipped from Thor together with a load of his seed. It was amazing each time and Loki knew no words for it.

"My turn."

Thor was flipped over until he was supporting himself on wobbly legs over another hard shaft.

Blue eyes looked down at the man beneath him and the predatory look in those green eyes.

It was not long before he felt the head touch his hole, getting dirty from the seed which slipped from his body. Then he was slammed down and penetrated with so much force his breath was taken away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Thor screamed. His ass vibrating from the penetration. He was soon ridding on top of the shaft and almost helpless as he felt he had no control.

That is until he felt a pair of hands that stilled them.

"No one takes what is mine." Loki growled, sending sparks up Thor's spine.

Thor felt his cheeks being parted by Loki's hands and then once again the head of a hard cock press against his hole. He whimpered because he thought there were no way he could take two at the same time. Then as he felt a pinch of pain, his body allowed the shaft inside, along side the already entered cock.

_Oh Gods._ He thought. Was this what Loki felt every time he fucked him together with that toy?

He felt stretched, vulnerable, and filled. He was pressed between two hard bodies, both of the man he loved most of all and they were both taking him at the same time.

His mind was spinning so that when one of the cocks started to withdrew before pushing inside again was sending him even more over the edge. Soon both cocks were fucking him in their own pace. When he was hit by one, the other was pulling away. When the second hit him, the first withdrew. It was an endless circle of pleasure.

The room filled with his mindless sounds and the two Loki's comments.

Words like 'fuck', 'hard', 'fantastic', and 'deeper' were mixed together in provocative sentences.

It went on and on for so long that Thor felt his own cock begin to fill up again. His shaft hit his stomach with each thrust and he moaned against the assault his ass was getting.

When he felt the first sign under him he was still not ready when a new load of seed filled him. It pumped deep and coated his insides.

Thor raised his head, sweat dripping down around his face as he stared at Loki's face. They shared a tender look before the Loki under him disappeared in a shimmer of shifting colors. For a moment Thor was confused by what had happened that it took him a moment before he felt his body pick up the touch of the real Loki.

Loki put his arms around Thor's waist and planted a kiss between his shoulder blades in a show of affection.

"Don't disappear." Thor pleaded in a whisper.

"I won't." Loki sealed his words with a smooth thrust of his hips. "I will never leave you." He followed the first thrust with another just as gentle.

The trickster placed his head against his lover's shoulders as he kept up a steady pace, slowly bringing them up to their combined climax.

Thor buried his head against the pillows, and let his hands rest above his head.

There were no rushing or roughness. No screaming that much of their love making contained, but a combination of soft moans and gentle touches.

"I'm coming." gasped Thor as he felt how close he was.

"Together." answered Loki.

With just a few more thrusts they both came in union with soft gasps and groans.

They basked in the after glow and simply enjoyed each other closeness.

"Thor." Loki sighed happily. "Love you."

"Love you too, dear brother." Thor responded.

* * *

She had finally gotten free of the partying crowd and she was frustrated. Somewhere along the line she had lost sight of Loki and she couldn't find him. As elegantly as a Lady of Asgard should behave she left the hall with her long dress tangling around her legs.

Sigyn started down the hall in her search to find Loki again. Now that he was under order, so to speak, from his father to find a spouse she had to make sure she was everything he wanted, and more. She didn't know if he preferred men or women but she would not let this once in a life time chance go to waste.

Despite the sons of Odin being adults now, the rule for the royal wing still applied so she really hoped Loki hadn't gone there.

She rushed down the hall as fast as she could in her dress, totally unaware she passed the room she wanted.

* * *

Inside, Thor and Loki was curled up against the pillows. The brothers lay with the cover pulled up over their lower bodies. Thor's fingers caressing Loki's bare skin as the smaller man rested against his chest, eyes closed as he breathed in the smell of Thor.

"Loki?"

"Hmm?"

"What was that bottle?"

"An aphrodisiac lube. Works fast in both ways."

"Can you get more?"

Loki snuggled closer to Thor's chest, his eyes still closed.

"I can _make_ more." he said smugly. "If you want."

"Please do." Thor said as he ran his hand up over Loki's arm, he took a deep breath and let it out contently.

"Thor?" Loki's voice sounded hesitate.

"Aye?"

"About what father said today? What do you think?" he couldn't keep his thoughts from worrying about it anymore. "What about when we can't keep this relationship secret anymore? When we have to take spouses and be faithful to them. I... I don't think I could do that. Watching you take a Queen that is."

Thor thought it over too. Normally he was one to jump at a problem and deal with it, but this was something that he wanted to run away from.

"I can't see you in the arm of anyone else. I would kill them no matter who they are." his voice grew hard toward the end. "At the same time I can even think about breaking our relationship. I wouldn't be able to go on."

"But this is something Asgard wants. What father expects."

"I know. But somehow we will make this work. Somehow."

For the first time in the eight years since they started this relationship, they were not sure what would become of them. They were too deep in it with their emotions that no other could replace either of them.

"Anyone who will try to gain your favor will have to go through me." Loki said in a serious tone. "Because if they are going to replace me they better be perfect."

Thor placed a kiss on Loki's head. "There is no one more perfect than you. For as long as I can hold you, without or with others knowledge, I will love _only_ you. I will never let you go. Never."

It was long hours of talking before either one of them fell asleep.

Even with the insecure future they were facing, it was reassuring to hear those words.

At least for Loki.

THE END


End file.
